


i'll be there for you

by justwannabeafangirl



Series: spierfeld week [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon-Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Spierfeld Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwannabeafangirl/pseuds/justwannabeafangirl
Summary: “So,” Garrett said gently. “What did you want to tell me?”Heart threatening to beat out of his chest, Bram said it: “I’m gay.”-or-Bram finally comes out to Garrett.This is a missing scene from right before Bram drags Garrett with him to see Simon in Oliver three times.Title: "I'll Be There for You" from Friends : )





	i'll be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> Spierfeld Week Day 3: Canon Filler

Bram didn’t want to stop emailing Jaques, no, Simon. He’d long ago admitted to himself that he’d fallen for him hard, even more so once he’d figured out it was Nick’s best friend Simon Spier on the other end of their emails. But once he’d heard that Cal had basically asked Simon out, Bram couldn’t hold Simon back, even though it killed him to let him go.

At the end of the day, Bram always put everyone else’s happiness before his own. Including, and especially, Simon’s.

Tears streamed down his face as he typed out one last email to Simon, replacing his usual “Love, Blue” with just simply “Blue”. The only thing left to do now was move on and find someone else to fall in love with. it seemed simple enough.

Bram sighed. Who was he kidding? Of course he couldn’t just put it all behind him. After all, Simon was the only person in the world who knew that he was gay (besides his parents, that is), and if he and Simon stopped speaking to each other, he didn’t have anyone to confide in anymore.

There was always Garrett. Bram honestly wasn’t sure what was holding him back from coming out to him. Maybe he just wanted to hold on to who he’d always been for a least a little longer. But as he closed his laptop and left his “superhero” identity behind in favor of his civilian one, he knew it was time.

Bram dialed Garrett’s number from muscle memory, and he picked up after the first ring. “‘Sup, Greenfeld.”

“Hey, bro,” Bram replied, his voice catching a little bit. “I need to talk to you about something. Can I come over?”

“Sure,” Garrett replied. The concern was obvious in his voice. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I just have something to tell you that I’d rather say in person.” Bram gulped.

“Okay, yeah, go ahead and come over. I’m home alone for a few hours.”

“Sounds good. See you in a few.” Bram ended the call and grabbed his car keys.

Less than ten minutes later, he pulled into Garrett’s driveway and turned off the car, removing the key from the ignition. Letting out a deep breath, he walked up to the front door and knocked. Garrett came to the door a few moments later, opening it and welcoming Bram inside.

Bram and Garrett went up to Garrett’s room and sat down on his bed, just as they had every time they’d hung out since, well, since as long as Bram could remember. “So,” Garrett said gently. “What did you want to tell me?”

Heart threatening to beat out of his chest, Bram said it: “I’m gay.”

Garrett didn’t react at first, and Bram started to freak out. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, to break the silence, but the grin that formed on Garrett’s face made all of his worries fade away. “Dude, that’s great. I’m so proud of you and so honored that you chose to trust me with this.”

Bram was grinning, too. “Thank you, Garrett.” He hesitated. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I just didn’t want everything to change between us.”

“It’s all good, man. Deciding when and where you come out and who you come out to is all up to you, and nothing will ever change between us, no matter what. You’re my freaking best friend.”

Bram wanted to say something else, but instead he pulled Garrett into a hug and smiled into his shoulder. “I don’t know what I would be without you,” he whispered.

“You’d be lonely, that’s for sure,” Garrett replied, laughing.

Bram sighed. “Oh my gosh, do you always have to be so literal?” But he was laughing, too.

Once the laughter dissipated, Garrett nervously asked, “So, are there any boys in the picture I should know about?”

“Well, actually, there’s this boy I’ve been emailing since the summer. I call him Jaques and he calls me Blue. We’ve gotten really, really close over emails, even though it was all completely anonymous. I freaking love him, Garrett.”

“Do you have plans to meet him in person? Because if you don’t, I think the waiting will kill you, Greenfeld.”

“That’s the thing. I found out that he’s Simon Spier, but he thought I was Cal Price and I think he _wanted_ Blue to be him. I haven’t emailed him back since, even though I know he’s sent me a bunch of emails asking me to respond. I just don’t know what to do.”

“Bram, look at me.” He obliged. “Do you love Simon Spier, your email boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend yet,” Bram muttered. “But yes, with all of my heart.”

“Then you can’t give up on him this easily!” Garrett sighed. “Bram, we’ve been friends a long time. I know you. You always put everyone else first and you’re always so kind to everyone. Which is great, don’t get me wrong, but you need to think about yourself every once in a while. Honestly, it’s long overdue. You need to… Bram?”

Bram didn’t even realize he’d gotten lost in his thoughts until Garrett snapped him out of them. “Dude, you are so in love with Spier. It’s the most adorkable thing I’ve ever seen, and yes I just said adorkable. We’re making this happen between you two.”

The blush that spread across Bram’s face proved that he really couldn’t hide his feelings. “Will you go with me to opening night of his theater performance tonight?”

“Sure, why not.”

“How about tomorrow? And the next day?”

Garrett sighed. “Greenfeld, you’re lucky I love you and that I really want you to be happy.”

“You love me?” Bram smirked. “Wait until I tell the rest of the team how much of a freaking softie you are.”

As if he wasn’t a huge softie himself. But everyone knew that already, so it wasn’t a secret.

“Oh, shut up Greenfeld. Let’s go get you the perfect boyfriend you deserve.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I apologize that this is short and slightly late. Writing a fic every single day while also dealing with class and homework isn't easy, but I'm determined to at least get something up every day.  
> 2\. I think this is the first time I've made Garrett a central character in a fic, and I definitely need to write him more often. He's the best : )  
> 3\. I hope you all enjoy!! Bram and Garrett's friendship makes me so happy.
> 
> As always, come say hi on [tumblr](http://justwannabeafangirl.tumblr.com) : )


End file.
